


Wake Up

by notstilinski



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Ghost Lucio Is Bound To The Magician Like At The End Of His Route, He's Also Like An Annoying Child But What's New?, My Apprentice / MC Is Named Anya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: It didn’t cross her mind that the ghost she had bound to herself would be soannoying.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Julian's route so now I can completely focus on our favorite goat ghost bastard.

Exhaustion had clawed deep into the magician’s core so her bones felt heavy and muscles felt like jello. Asleep by the time her head hit the pillow, she had been dead to the world for only five hours by the time early morning light started to peak through curtains. If she slept as long as she needed to then she would waste the entire day away. The idea, even in her sleeping mind, was more appealing than anything that she had ever considered. One day off of the investigation wouldn’t kill Nadia, would it? The magician couldn’t work properly if she was sleep deprived, too. 

_ Wake up. _

Expression twisted as Anya unconsciously pulled the blankets tighter and higher around her. Almost like a child who was trying to hide in a bundle of blankets from the waking words of her parents. Her body finally relaxed despite the growl of annoyance that seemed to echo around the room. Of course, there was no one else in the room with her. Not someone who was visible, anyway. 

Anya had finally began to relax back into her deep sleep when the voice came again. 

_ Come on. _

_ Wake up.  _

_ I’m bored!  _ Wake up. __

It took another moment for her eyes to slowly blink open, her gaze moving around the room to find the source of the noise. She would have sworn that she saw it again. The giant white goat, red eyes glowing in the shadow that the morning sun made along the wall of her room. Eyes finally cleared and adjusted to the lighting as the form flickered and wavered for another second- The form smoothed out into blonde hair and broad shoulders. Lucio’s features were twisted into a displeased pout as he peered down at the magician. 

“Get up,” he said and tugged at her blankets with a clawed finger. 

There was a roll of eyes as Anya rolled onto her stomach in an attempt to ignore him. The spell had been a good idea at the time. When she wanted to find out the truth about what had happened and reveal the secrets of whatever had happened. It didn’t cross her mind that the ghost she had bound to herself would be so  _ annoying _ . The fact that she was the only one who could see him only made it worse. It was almost like he thought that she would suddenly stop everything and bend to his every whim, keep him distracted from the fact that he couldn’t do anything else. 

He wasn’t haunting his wing of the palace anymore, not really. That was a good thing, right?

Anya raised her head just as Lucio began to reach out to tug at her blankets again. “You kept me up all night. The least you could do is let me sleep in.”

Another petulant pout settled across the count’s features as he stared at the magician for a long second. He finally let out an annoyed sniff and averted his gaze toward the door. Mercedes and Melchior were no doubt right outside the door, patiently waiting to see their master again. The sighthounds frequented the hallways outside of the magician’s room a worrying amount in the eyes of every other servant but Anya knew why. They were happy to have their master back.

The silence stretched out for another long second before Anya rolled her eyes. “Five more minutes and then we’ll get up,” Anya sighed the promise as she settled back against her pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
